


Nod

by ChildishSadism



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just have to nod that pretty little head of yours and follow what I say. A simple rule, you can follow that, right honey? - SpideyPool. Ultimate Deadpool and Ultimate Spider-man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nod

**Author's Note:**

> JESUS CHRIST, BAKERY STORY IS THE HARDEST GAME IN THE WORLD. I KEEP FORGETTING ABOUT THE DAMN FOOD AND THEN IT BURNS. 
> 
> Warnings: My shitty English.

Peter groaned in pain, the light that was above him was blinding him and making his headache even worse than it already was. He weakly draped one of his arms over his eyes, covering them from the light as he tried to remember what happened. The last thing he could remember was talking to MJ, she called and asked to meet him near the subway station. He made it there and remembered picking her up, and swinging with her through some buildings but after that everything went dark.

All of this still did not explain the throbbing headache. He ran one of his hands over his head, feeling up the mask before stopping when he felt something wet. He gently rubbed the back of his head and then sat up, staring down at the blood on his hand. There was an open wound on the back of his head, that explained the headache. Did he fall off of a building? Wait, if so, where was MJ!? The teen quickly got to his feet and looked around but all that he could see was an empty warehouse. The only light being the one above his head that was lightly dangling back and forth.

The teenager stood up, stretching his muscles and hissing quietly at how sore he was. Did a freaking truck hit him on his way down? If only he could remember. If only, but he had little time to ponder about his amnesia because his spidey senses forced him to wake up. Peter's eyes widened when he heard a clicking noise in the background and then he quickly dodged the blue projectile that was shot at him. It was a disk and it was sparkling, probably some kind of taser. Unfortunately, when he was busy dodging the first disk, another one was shot at him and this time he wasn't able to dodge that one. He let out a small scream the moment the taser made contact with his back, he could feel the skin on his back burning hot and his muscles cramping and jerking around at the same time, making it painful to even attempt to move.

It was a minute or so before the thing turned off on its own, by then the teen was on the floor again. He was slowly turning onto his side, a light colored smoke coming out of his body. The headache that was hurting him was ten times worst now and his body was so sore, any movement was painful. Still, he slowly turned to his side, one of his hands next to his head while the other one was trying to support him.

The spidey senses tried to force his body to move again, but this time his body was just not able to keep up with the speed of his mind. He heard someone running towards him and before he knew someone was on top of him and a knife was going through one of his hands. He stared at the blade in shock, not knowing what to make of it at first. That was until the pain broke through his shocking state and forced another scream out. He didn't look away from his hand though, the army knife was stabbing through the palm of his hand, keeping it in place. Peter could see his fingers twitching but he couldn't feel them doing it, all the he could feel was the pain on his hand.

The teen wasn't allowed to focus on the pain on his hand for too long. The man on top of him took a hold of his face and then Peter saw a fist flying towards his face. He hissed in pain, and tried to push the other off with his good hand but that didn't work out too well. Peter was seeing stars, the pain spreading through his body sending his body into shock, his vision was blurry and he was having a hard time breathing. He jerked away when he felt a needle piercing through the skin on his neck and then everything was worse. He was not only in pain now but dizzy, his body felt heavy and he was having a hard time moving his limbs freely, it almost felt like a work out to get his arm to move.

The teen tried to focus and see who was on top of him but the only thing that earned him was another fist to his face. The man above him was heartlessly beating him. He stopped hitting his face after the second punch, and then went ahead and punched his stomach making the teen squirm and wince in pain. He was breathing heavily and arching, his legs tried to kick the other off but it was just too much. He couldn't do anything, for the first time he couldn't do anything.

"URG!" He heard the man groaning before standing up and stretching. "That felt just SO GOOD."

Peter knew that voice, but he couldn't remember from where. The man was walking around him, staring down at him as the teen tried to regain his sight, even opening his eyelids was painful, he wanted to pass out and forget about what was happening but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Well, more like his body wasn't letting him do it.

"You have no idea how long it took me to plan this out sweetie. How long I had to watch you to spot a weakness in your spidey powers and to be able to come up with a solution to drug you and keep you awake at the same time. You are a tough one honey." The man chuckled and squat right next to him.

The teen was able to focus his vision enough to recognize who it was. He knew this person. Deadpool, he had been one of the hunters that tried to kill the X-men. Yes, that's where he knew the man from. He was a mercenary and a hunter at the same time.

"Remember me yet, dickhole? You helped the x-men kill my men and also fucked me over. Ruined my reputation and made it impossible for us to continue with our little amusement park. I'm sure you remember dear." The mercenary shook his head and pulled out a gun, the cold metal pressing against the side of peter's head.

"But, I am a merciful person. I mean every time a mutant was being tortured and raped, I gave them salvation by putting a bulled through their eyes. Now, I could very well do that with you, but I wouldn't want that yet. You see, I'm not mad that you beat me, I'm not a sore loser. What I'm angry about is the fact that you were a little jerk about it..." The gun moved over peter's head to press against one of his eyeballs through his mask. "I was nice enough not to let people see how you looked like and yet, you spat on my face and did the opposite with me. You are a big asshole, aren't you? You are so defensive about your mask but won't think twice about unmasking other people. What a fucking bitch."

Peter tried to open his mouth to say something, but his tongue felt far too big in his mouth. Noises came out of his mouth but it was nothing like words. He wanted to at least say something to defend himself or even give this asshole a piece of his mind, but he just couldn't say anything.

"But don't worry, I am not going to kill you. I am a lot nicer than you'd imagine." Deadpool chuckled, the gun in his hand moving to press against the others lips through his mask. He smirked then before standing up and stepping on Peter's good arm. "Now I already stabbed one, so it only makes senses I..." He did not finish, instead he fired the gun, the bullet piercing through the teen's arm.

The mercenary took a deep breath when the boy underneath him screamed again. He was almost getting high from the pain he was causing the other. It was only fair, he was just simply showing Spiderman not to fuck with people that can fuck you up in return. It was a valuable life lesson the kid needed to learn.

"See, none of this would be happening if you had been nice instead of a smart ass..." The older male squat over the teen again, the gun lightly tapping against his chest. "But for now, we have better things to do."

Deadpool rolled his shoulders and then moved so he was on top of the other, his knees resting in between Peter's armpits. He was smirking underneath his own mask, watching the younger teen squirm in pain. The way the slim body would arch and move underneath him was just exciting. He ran his fingers over Peter's jaw, before holding tight onto it, forcing his head to stay put.

"I already blew a bullet on your arm, which means I have eleven more in this gun. From now on, we are going to play a simple game. You do what I say, or I find other places to shoot you. It is very simple. I'm sure you'll understand the rules..." Deadpool nodded slowly, before shrugging his shoulders the gun now tapping against the teen's left hand. "You are going to nod to show me that you understand, or shake your head if you can't. I know you can't speak. Understood?"

The mercenary smiled amusingly when the teen slowly nodded his head. "Good boy." he whispered and then pressed the gun against the teen's temple.

Peter was at a loss of what to do. He wasn't even sure if he could do anything, both of his arms were pretty much useless to him. He wasn't able to use any of his strength and to top it all up Deadpool made sure not to spare any details. The bastard even made it so he was unable to speak. The teen hissed in pain as the other shifted on top of him, he felt the fingers slowly reaching for his mask and then he panicked. He trashed around as much as he could, shaking his head until his jaw was firmly grabbed again, keeping him in place, the gun pressing against his face.

"That's a nono, you are going to stay still and listen to what I tell you to do. I'm not going to take the mask off, I'm just lifting it up above your mouth." The mercenary hissed quietly and the teen just nodded in return.

Peter allowed his head to fall back against the floor and then the fingers reached for the mask again and just like the other said, the mask was lifted just above his mouth. He felt the gun pressing against his lips, lightly dancing around there before pressing against his throat.

"Good boy. Now open your mouth."

The teen frowned at that, he truly was in no position to argue about what he should or shouldn't do, but this, this was giving him a terrible feeling. He hesitated but slowly opened his mouth, watching as the older male tilted his head at him. Peter could hardly make out what the other was doing, his vision was still blurry and fuzzy, making it feel like he needed glasses again.

But..he was still able to tell what the other was doing. Peter shut his mouth when the older male pulled his member out from within his pants. The action earning him a laugh from the mercenary. He just couldn't help himself, it was an automatic response. He was panicking. He couldn't believe this was happening, there was no way. No way. He closed his eyes tightly, hopping that this was all a bad dream but when he open his eyes again, the other was still there, slowly stroking himself. Peter swallowed heavily, his body trembling. Cold sweat was soaking his hair underneath the mask.

The teen watched as the other moved closer, the gun now pressing against his temple. He couldn't force himself to open his mouth again, he just couldn't...and so Deadpool did it for him. The mercenary moved and then lifted up one of his knees before slamming down hard on the arm he had shot. Peter let out a loud scream, his head tilting backwards before a thick member was shoved down his throat. He chocked and closed his eyes. The gun tapped against the side of his head and lightly hit his temple.

"You bite, I shoot you..." Deadpool hissed at him, his hips already thrusting inside the warm mouth inside of him. "All you have to do is keep your mouth wide open while I fuck it."

Peter shuddered, feeling his stomach twitching and twisting. He wanted to throw up, this...this was just too much for him to take in one day. He was okay with the other beating him to the brim of death, but this, this was something completely different. The older male was thrusting his cock in and out of his mouth, making sure to push all the way in until the head was hitting the back of Peter's throat. He would choke every time, and saliva was soon running down his chin and neck. But he couldn't bring himself to swallow any of it.

The teen kept his eyes tightly shut,wanting this to end. He didn't want to see the other pushing his cock down his throat, he wanted to just imagine that he was somewhere else but the constant pain in his body was not letting him. It was a reminder that he was on the floor with a man on top of him, his mouth being fucked.

Deadpool wasn't gentle or slow about what he was doing. Why should he? This is what the other deserved and this is what he wanted to do...and he was enjoying it. He groaned in pleasure and tilted his head against his shoulder, his knee still pressing on the teen's wounded arm while the gun was now resting against his neck. He was thrusting his hips non-stop, the hole in front of him being no different from any other one he had fucked before. He wanted to cum in the teen's mouth, he wanted to see him swallow his cum and watch as he helplessly did what he forced him to do. He let out another pleasure filled noise and had to snicker when the teen shuddered in disgust. Of course the little Spidey wasn't liking it, this was probably the first cock he had ever had filling up his mouth.

The mercenary snickered quietly, his thrusts becoming more violent as he now held onto Peter's head, forcing it to move along with his thrusts. The teen was groaning and moaning in pain against his member making it even better for him. Of course the other was in pain, he had made sure every damn muscle in his body was in pain, he was even sure the teen hadn't realized it yet, but his ankle was also twisted, he had done that before the other even woke up but now that the pain on his arms and head was too big, he was hardly able to feel the pain on his leg.

Peter heard himself whimpering in pain over and over again, the hand that was holding onto his head was making everything worse. He was being forced to thrust his head against the others cock, making his headache even more unbearable. He wanted to pass out, he really did, he didn't care about what would happen once he passed out, but all he wanted to do now was to faint and never wake up. Or wake up back home and not here, not anywhere near here. The teen was in so much pain that he didn't even realized that he was crying now, his sobs were being choked by Deadpool's member that wasn't stopping even once. The others cock was thrusting and rubbing all around his mouth, almost as if he wanted to make sure Peter was never going to forget the taste in his life.

The whole thing kept going for longer than the teen expected. He was mentally begging the other to finish already, but every time it seem like it was about to be over...it wasn't. Peter was sure Deadpool was making this as long as he possibly could, his cock was pulsating and trembling inside Peter's mouth but he wasn't ready to cum yet, no, he wanted the other to feel more shame, to feel more pain, to wish for the damn bullet that was in his gun.

Deadpool then came in Peter's mouth and quickly held onto his jaw, making sure that the other wouldn't spit out his cum. "Don't spit it out or swallow it. Keep it in your mouth..." He hissed out the last few words and glared at him. The older male slowly pulled his member out, and once he knew the other wasn't going to spit out his cum, he let go of his jaw. "Good boy, keep it in there." He chuckled, patting the teen's cheek before lowering the mask.

"Don't make such a face honey. I'm sure the taste is not that bad." The older male laughed quietly, his hands resting on peter's chest now before lowering. He hummed, tilting his head back and forth until his fingers groped the others ass. He grinned underneath the mask and then ripped through the outfit, exposing what he wanted to see.

Deadpool was not surprised when the teen began to struggle again, this time more violently. He could see the scared wide eyes the other was giving him but that wasn't going to stop him. He pinned down Peter's legs and pull his hips towards his own. "Don't worry kiddo, it only hurts a lot the first time, unless I feel nice and stretch you out a lot."

Peter shook his head and struggle, hurting the hand that was being stabbed at the moment, forcing more blood to crawl out from the wound. He was kicking his legs and struggling. He was breathing heavily through his nose and all he wanted to do was to spit out what was in his mouth but he was scared, he was so scared that doing so would just anger the other even further.

Peter shuddered when something cold was poured on top of his ass and asscheeks. Lube, it was lube. This was really happening, no, it couldn't be. Everything but this, anything would do, but this. He shook his head, feeling as heavy tears ran down his face and were soaked up by the mask. He was fighting now, or trying to but the bigger male simply pinned down his legs and then something cold was pressing against his opening.

The teen felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pain when something was pushed inside of him. It was cold and long and it was oddly shaped, so he knew it wasn't Deadpool's cock but he could imagine what it was. The cold gun was spreading out his insides, pushing inside of him and tearing up the sensitive opening. Peter could hear himself breathing heavily through his nose, he was trembling non-stop, his half lidded eyes now unable to focus on anything at all.

The gun was only inside of him for a couple of minutes. It was mostly used to spread him out, not that I made things any better or less painful. Deadpool was soon moving in between his legs, his member pressing against Peter's ass, he was lightly rolling his hips, staring down at the beaten down teen. He felt like laughing, he really did. Maybe he would after this was all over. He let out a chuckle instead and then pushed inside of the teen.

Deadpool growled in pleasure when the other gave a muffled scream, watching him squirm and twist. He could feel himself smirking the more the other struggled and tried to get away from him, yet his cum was still in his mouth, showing that the teen was terrified of him. He wasn't willing to disobey him yet.

"Don't worry dear, I assure you, I'm really enjoying this."

Peter tilted his head back in pain, lightly hitting it over and over in an attempt to distract himself from what was happening or hopefully, pass out. It didn't happen though. Maybe getting his head blown out was a better idea at the moment. The gun was pressing against his sides now, ready to shoot through his lungs.

It was just too much, his stomach was twisting in disgust again and all he wanted was to keep screaming, but he couldn't even do that in peace. He was clawing at the floor, feeling as the other thrust in and out of his ass, no, he was pretty much pounding him into the ground, his legs were over deadpool's shoulders and his hips were being tightly held by his hands, forcing his body to move along with his. And all that Peter wanted was to pass out, just to pass out. Please, he would do anything to lose consciousness. He was mentally begging and he was crying non-stop now, his whole body felt numb from the pain and all that he could feel now was the older male that was moving inside of him and slamming against his hips.

It couldn't take long, Peter kept telling himself. It couldn't take that long for Deadpool to find his damn release, or at least that's what he was hoping for, except he was proven wrong. Maybe time was passing by too slow but it was taking an eternity for the mercenary to cum. He was dragging this out as long as he could, just like when he was fucking his mouth. Except this time, he was making sure to make it even worst. He made sure Peter felt each and every thrust, he leaned over him and whispered lewd and disgusting things to his ear. But all that he could do was nod and agree with the other. All that he could do was nod.

Peter was turned to his side, onto his stomach and was even forced to sit on top of the mercenary's cock. By then the teen was so numb and exhausted that he couldn't even bring himself to fight any longer, his limbs felt like lead and his mind was blank. Even when he was sitting and being forced to ride Deadpool's member, he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it anymore. He stopped crying too, the pain in his chest was growing and he could have sworn he felt something inside of him snapping, but he figured it was just something else that Deadpool felt like hurting, maybe one of his ribs.

The mercenary came inside the teen but didn't stop moving Peter's hips until he had reached the peak of his orgasm. Only then did he sit up, the younger teen still sitting on top of his cock, lightly swinging back and forth. Deadpool laughed quietly at this, and slowly lifted up the mask, just above peter's mouth.

"You can spit it out now..." Deadpool gave the order and smirked when the teen leaned in and open up his mouth, the saliva and cum quickly crawling out and dripping over Deadpool's suit. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, look at what you did now. What a messy bitch you are. Lean in and lick it off, I just got this suit."

The mercenary heard himself laughing again when the teen leaned in and licked the cum off of his suit. He pulled Peter's mask down again and held onto his jaw, lightly shaking his head as he stared down at him. "Good boy. Aren't you a good little thing now. See, honey, now you learned your lesson and I'm sure you'll be more careful when messing with people that can fuck you over, quite literally, right?"

The teen could only nod before everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this game!


End file.
